Chuck vs Sarah
by Nerdette-AllivarT
Summary: He didn't wear his vest so...the inevitable happens.  :


I've been thinking twice whether I should publish this. I just re—watched this scene and thought that it was one of the best parts of Episode 12. I always get teary whenever I see Chuck kneeling before Sarah asking her to remember him. In order to make up for too much angst of** FROM SARAH TO CHUCK**, I came up with this fanfic. This is just one-shot and I'm not planning to take this any further. If you want more then I highly recommend _**Lost and Found** by** ashleynicole822.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

* * *

><p>He took the shot. He shielded her body to save her. He saved her again. He saved her before and now, with all strength he has left he saved her but this time it will be the last time she will ever be saved. As the bullet contacted his lower back, Chuck Bartowski could feel that this will be the last time he is going to see her again. He didn't wear his vest. He had no protection of some sort to protect her from Quinn's shot. All he has is his life to give so she could live and when the situation presented which she wasn't ready, he did what he will always do a thousand times, he took the bullet to rescue her.<p>

* * *

><p>She was stunned. She was confused. She was speechless and she didn't know what to do. He just took the bullet for her. Never in her life had ever someone do it for her. Never in being the consummate spy that she was had any target she is about to kill will in return save her. She doesn't need any saving but this person, this man that claims to be her husband risked his life for Sarah Walker. She watched him fall. It wasn't an ordinary fall she thinks. And suddenly it hit her. He took a fatal shot on his back. She can't explain what she's feeling but her heart suddenly felt a twinge of pain. After what Chuck has told her and Quinn admitted, she came to conclusion that though everything is still unclear , she had made the biggest mistake of her life not believing him and she is about to regret it forever.<p>

* * *

><p>He landed on his face to the ground. He couldn't breathe. There's the excruciating pain but slowly he feels numb. This is it. His life is coming to a close. He is starting to fall away and he could feel the blood flowing out of his gunshot wound. And as he senses that his life is about to end, he used every bit of strength he has left to turn on his back. He has to see her for one last time. He needs to hold her hand. He needs to touch her face to assure her that everything will be just fine and that before he breathes his last, he needs to know whether somewhere in those eyes of her will she ever remembers him at all.<p>

* * *

><p>She helped him turn his back to face her. She knelt down and cradled his head on her lap. She senses the need to be close to him as much as possible. She has to save this man. No, she has to save her husband. She doesn't know where it is coming but somewhere in her heart says she needs to believe him. And with his head turned facing her, their eyes met and she sees herself into his eyes. The pain and sadness is evident but even with no words spoken between them, she can see deep within the love he has for her. Then she watches his left hand reaching out her left. She responded and their wedding bands glitter as they slowly reach out to hold each other's hand. She tightens her hold on him when he coughed a drop of blood from his mouth. Suddenly, she felt afraid. She has to go and get help for him. As she slowly tries to stand he stopped her by slowly lifting his right hand from the ground to caress her face, gently tracing her eyes to her lips as if he is trying to commit everything into his memory. He gradually shifted his gaze to her eyes giving her that questioning look and knowing what he is asking, she wipes away a tear from her eye and leans to whisper in his ear "<em>I remember you, Chuck".<em>

* * *

><p>Okay…that's it (sniff2x). I really miss Chuck Bartwoski. Review if you want but again, I'm not going to add anything from this story.<p> 


End file.
